


[Podfic] ChaosMasterBilly's Blog of Things | written by mmmdraco

by mahons_ondine, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blogging, Filk, Gen, Original Song, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Just what pushed Billy to a life of crime?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] ChaosMasterBilly's Blog of Things | written by mmmdraco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ChaosMasterBilly's Blog of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575097) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to mmmdraco for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/21fft41qqjpd0so/Chaos_Master_Billy%2527s_Blog_of_Things.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 7MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:10:30 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
